


The Letter

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Beer, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Other, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Jensen gets a note asking to meet on set, thinking it's about work, but ends up anything but.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Matt Cohen, Jensen Ackles/Richard Speight Jr., Jensen Ackles/Rob Benedict
Kudos: 7





	The Letter

Jensen read the note again. The letter told him he needed to be on set tonight. The letter was unsigned and typed and he had no clue who wrote it. He figured he was needed to be on set to redo his scene again. He sighed. He was exhausted and he knew Danneel was unhappy he had to go back to work tonight.

He vowed to make it up to her tomorrow with a bouquet of flowers and reservations at Vancouver's most exclusive restaurant. He hoped they were done right away. He knew he had to be on set tomorrow at six am and it was after eleven. 

When he got there, he was surprised to find it empty. Other than the lone security guard, no one was there. 'Huh.' Where is everyone. The set was almost completely dark. The only lights on was in the bunker table set. The note stated he was needed to be on the table to read some lines. 

He expected to see his coworkers and some crew members, but it was empty. It was quiet, and he hated to admit to himself, the empty set was kinda spooky. The only noise was coming from his boots.

"Jared? This is not going to work! You can't scare me. I worked with you for years, you can't scare me."

Silence. Jensen listened and got annoyed. 'Fine. You want to play that game, you got it.' He decided to go sit down and relax. He figured to bore Jared by waiting him out. But to his surprise the table was not empty, it had a bucket of ice with his favorite beer in it. Plus a envelope. Jensen was curious. Maybe the guys are here to relax and have fun. God knows that he needs to unwind. All of them are overworked and exhausted. But as much as he appreciated it, he preferred to be with his wife. They barely spent any time together these last few weeks. He hoped who ever this was was worth it. He opened the envelope. 'I think you are a great man, and from far away I always admired you. Even though I know you as a friend, I like the side of you that you hide from everyone.' The note was unsigned. 

'What the hell?' This person called him here for that? He admitted he was annoyed. He could have been at home sleeping. But he had to be here. Oh well. He'll enjoy the beer and sleep in his trailer. He figured it was his friends messing with him. He sipped his beer and closed his eyes and relaxed. Then after a few minutes he heard footsteps. 

He immediately sat up. 

"Hello? Jared? Misha? Come on! I know it's one of you. Come on out!" 

The footsteps stopped. 'What the fuck? 

"Yo, guys fuck off! This isn't funny!" 

As Jensen was pondering what to do. The lights went out. At that moment Jensen wasn't scared he was pissed. 

"Whatever. You want to play that game, fine. I'll sit here and drink." 

Nothing but silence. Then he jumped. There was a noise. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He felt eyes. He wasn't alone. Shit. Fucking Jared. He knew that was him. 

"Jared, just sit down and have a beer. You don't need to hide." 

When the lights went back on a minute later, there was a single rose on the table, along with a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue. 'What the fuck?' There was also a ipod touch there. Along with a folded paper. 

Jensen was getting tired of this crap. He angrily open up the note, and when he read it, he was surprised. The note stated that filming was postponed till tomorrow evening instead. It had Richard's signature. All this trouble for that!? Who the fuck cares. 

Who ever that was, they were nice to drop off a bottle of Johnny. He got up and going to the bunker's 'kitchen', he brought out a glass. He might as well make the best of it. He opened the bottle and poured himself a drink. The liquid burned down his throat. But not in a bad way, it was soothing. 

An hour later he was buzzed. He was listening to the Ipod and was loudly singing along to Areosmith's 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing.' He already finished his beers and was holding the bottle of Johnny. He felt relaxed and happy. Maybe coming here was a good thing. He needed some time to himself. 

" I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to miss a thing." He sang as he took a drink. 

Another song started. It was a oldie. Whoever made this put a lot of sappy love songs in it. Whatever. He actually liked listening to music like this, especially when he was relaxed. It helped him think. He wished Danneel was here, he wouldn't be alone. He wanted her to dance. He needed to dance with someone. Then his phone started buzzing. 'Huh.' It was Richard. He said he was coming to the set and bringing some friends to the set to relax. 'Cool. The more the merrier.' Jensen thought. 

Some time passed when Jensen heard chattering. His bottle of Johnny was halfway empty and he wasn't drunk. At least he didn't think so. When Richard walked in he wasn't alone he had Matt and Robbie with him. 

"Hey guys!" Burp. "Come have a drink. Oh wait I almost finished the booze. Whoops." He giggled. 

"How much booze did you have Jensen?" Robbie asked. 

"Don't knowww, god it's God! You came. Forgive my sins." He slurred then burst into giggles. 

"He's hammered. Damn. There's no booze left. Good thing we brought more." That was Richard. He had a paper bag with a bottle of gin. 

"Yay! More booze. Open her up! Lets party." Jensen slurred. 

An hour later all four of them were buzzed. Other than Jensen who was drunk, none of them were falling down drunk. Jensen was happy. He felt great. He was no longer stressed, he was happy, and was with his friends. Life was good. But one thing was bothering him. He needed to do something. Oh yeah. He wanted to dance. 

"I need to dance. Someone dance with me." 

"What. You want to dance? There is a slow song playing." Matt said. 

"So? Who cares. It's a good song. Someone dance with me. I won't bite. Unless you want me too." Jensen said drunk from the booze. 

Matt blushed. Richard and Robbie just looked at each other. 

"Fine. Let's dance." Robbie put down his drink and put his arms on Jensen in a platonic middle school way. 

Jensen swayed Robbie back and forth. The song playing was from the 80s. It was romantic. Jensen didn't know if it was the booze or the music, but he pulled Robbie closer. He closed his eyes and held Robbie in his arms as he lost himself in the song. 

Robbies face was bright red. He liked Jensen, but not like this. He looked at Matt and Rich who were staring at him with their mouths open. They seen Jensen drunk before, but not like this. Jensen was wasted. Jared they expected to be drunk, but Jensen? He was usually the responsible one. He never drank this much before. 

"That was fun. Okay, your turn." Jensen looked at Matt. 

"Me?" He squeaked. 

He didn't protest when Jensen took his hand and pulled him in his arms. He pulled Matt close and closed his eyes when he put his cheek against Matt's. Jensen and Matt danced slowly. Matt couldn't help himself. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He dreamed about this moment, but he hoped he wasn't getting judged by his friends. He shouldn't have worried. Rich gave him a thumbs up. 

A few short minutes later. Jensen asked Rich to dance. Rich said no, but had no choice when his friends pushed him in Jensen's arms. He swore never to mention this to anyone. Plus he admitted Jensen smelled good. The song that was playing was Guns N Roses's November Rain. Of course he got the longest song. But he wasn't complaining. He liked the feeling of being in his arms. 

A few minutes later Jensen was sitting on his chair. 

"I'm hungry. Anyones here got food?" 

"No. We didn't bring any." 

"Pizza? Or chicken, or whatever. I'm hungry." 

An hour later all four was polishing up their food. Thanks to the food Robbie ordered Jensen was sobering up somewhat. But he still wanted to party. He looked at his friends. What a great group of friends. He was feeling depressed these last few weeks and they came here to cheer him up. He needed to thank them. 

"You guys are awesome. I love you all so much. Thank you for being such good pals. Plus thanks for the booze and food." He let out a large belch. 

"Your welcome." Richard said dryly. He had to admit he liked to see Jensen loosen up and have fun. Plus he hated to admit it, he thought Jensen was attractive.The dance they did was fun. When he looked at Jensen he was humming. Richard just smiled at the sight. He looked at Matt who was trying not to look at Jensen. C'mon Matt, just tell him you like him. You wouldn't be the first one of the cast to tell him. 

Robbie was playing with his phone. When Careless Whisper started playing Jensen got up and asked Robbie to dance again. Richard noticed Matt giving Robbie a jealous glance. Rob was trying not to look like he was enjoying himself, but he thought to himself. 'Fuck it.' He pulled Jensen closer. 

Both if them swayed to the music. Jensen was having a good time. He couldn't care less who he was with. He loved dancing. But he always was afraid to dance. He couldn't even dance with his wife, Jared would make fun of him. Who was he dancing with anyway? He looked. Robbie? He currently had his eyes closed with a small smile. Oh well. A body was a body. 

They danced for a few minutes till Jensen needed to sit down. He thanked Robbie and sat back down. His neck was sore. He wanted a massage. 

"Can one of you give me a rub? My neck is killing me." 

"Matt is a great massuese." Richard told Jensen. 

Matt blushed. "Well come here. My neck is killing me." Jensen asked. 

Matt was nervous. He liked Jensen, but to touch him? He got up and with a nervous glance at his friends he started to give him a massage. Matt couldn't help himself he loved the feeling of relaxing Jensen. But when Jensen moaned, he got a boner. He forced himself to get rid of it. This was his friend, not a lover. Plus both were married. He gave him a relaxing neck rub. 

A few minutes later, Jensen was totally relaxed. The stress of his job and life was melting away. He looked at all three of them. Then he had a wicked idea. They were all drunk. He got up and kissed Richard. Then Robbie, and then Matt who was staring at him with big eyes. 

He made out with all three of them. Why not? They were his friends and he knew none of them would say anything. When Richard found Jensen straddling him he found himself with Jensens tongue in his mouth. He was surprised and tried to pull away but Jensen had a firm grip on him. Jensen was a amazing kisser. He never would have expected that. Richard found himself with his hands on Jensen's ass pulling him closer to his groin. Damn, Jensen had a nice butt. He was disappointed when Jensen pulled away. 

Robbie was shocked at Jensen's behavior. He never expected Jensen to be a cheater. Dancing was one thing, but this? His questions and morals were thrown out the window when Jensen pulled him out the chair Robbie was sitting on and pushed Robbie against the piller. He lifted Robbie up and started necking and kissing him. Robbie grabbed Jensen's face and found himself rocking against him. He found himself breathing hard when Jensen let him go. 

Matt was terrified. Not of Jensen, but his feelings. When Jensen turned around he looked at Matt and gave him a seductive smirk. Not saying a word he took Matt's hands and layed him on the set's table and crawled on top of him and started making out with him. They must have kissed for twenty minutes. Matt was in heaven. Everything he ever dreamed of, was nothing to the real thing. He wasn't even disappointed when Jensen got off him. His question was answered. 

Jensen found Richard and Robbie were gone. He knew they left most likely to take care of personal business thanks to him. Nice of them for cleaning. He never noticed, he was too busy seducing Matt. He wasn't a cheater, he wanted them to have a taste. He knew what they said about him at the cons. Now they knew. He decided to go his trailer to sleep it off. He helped Matt up and left. 

Just one question was nagging him, who the hell wrote that letter? Was it one of these guys, or someone else? 

Genevieve smiled at the thought of Jensen on the set. She wrote that letter and sent Richard that text informing him that Jensen was on the set drinking alone and needed company. She was good friends with Jensen and Danneel and and it was tough sneaking out without Jared noticing. It was hard. He kept following her around the house asking her why she bought a expensive bottle of Johnny Blue. She lied and told him it was a gift for a friend. 

She had to take care of her husband before she left. Thank god Jared passed out right after she was done. She was ready to give him an Ambien. She took her booze and a rose and drove to the set. She found her old Ipod and after telling the guard she was there to pick up something for Jared, she turned off the breaker and put her gifts for Jensen there. 

Luckily the beer and her note were already there. She knew Jensen was sitting there, and was scared of getting caught. Luckily Jensen was stubborn and didn't get up. She thanked Alex for dropping the beer earlier. He thought it was for a crew member. But he swore to keep a secret. She snuck away before Richard and his friends showed up. 

She managed to sneak in before Jared noticed she was gone, and she crawled in their shared bed. She smiled at the thought of what was happening to Jensen and his friends.


End file.
